Key To Our Evolution
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: David Xavier-Lehnsherr and Kurt Wagner always obey their parents...well, unless a scared voice is asking for help. That's a different matter entirely.
1. Prologue

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

"Remy!" called out Jean-Luc LeBeau, "Remy! Get out here now!"

He tried to remain calm as he waited for his adopted son. Once again, Remy had been seen leaving the Boudreaux mansion….probably visiting Miss Bella Donna again. Jean-Luc sighed wearily. He had adopted Remy when the child was only six and he had tried to pickpocket the Head of the Thieves Guild himself.

The child was hungry, cold and scared of adults….which hinted at pain Jean-Luc didn't even want to consider. But the thing that caught his eye was the child's unique eyes, completely black with blood red irises. He was quick to take the boy in, giving him a name and a family along with it.

Remy may have been difficult at times, but everyone soon grew attached to him. Jean-Luc knew that Remy was a mutant and had a certain charm over everyone, but even without it, he knew that his son would have been accepted. Recently however, they had been having some issues with the young boy.

Once Remy hit twelve, he developed a new ability….making things explode. Sometimes this was helpful, but when Remy would lose his temper, things would get out of control. This could be dealt with, but Remy's 'love' for the heir to the Assassin guild, Bella Donna Boudreaux was something else entirely.

Remy had taken to shirking his chores and duties in order to sneak into Assassin territory, and Jean-Luc was fed up of it.

Remy still hadn't come down yet.

"REMY!"

From the kitchen, Tante Mattie appeared the corner and frowned. "Mon dieu Jean-Luc! Ya gonna bust my eardrums if ya keep yellin' like dat!"

Jean-Luc groaned, "Je suis désolé Tante, but dis boy is drivin' me mental!"

"Oh? We hadn't noticed."

"I-it seems like he disrespects me more and more every time we talk…"

"So instead of talkin' at de boy…" began Tante, "…why don' you listen to him instead?"

This caused Jean-Luc to stop in his tracks and pause in thought. She had a point….he had been doing a lot more talking at Remy, rather than listening to him. "You're right…" he agreed, moving to head up the stairs to Remy's room, "…as usual."

"An' don't you forget it Jean-Luc!"

Jean-Luc grinned as he headed up the stairs, the sound of music coming from his son's room….loudly. Loud enough to cover the sound of a Father yelling. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and smiled sadly at the sight of Remy's head buried into a pillow.

Turning the music down, Jean-Luc sat down on the edge of the bed and gently patting his son's back. "Remy? You gonna look at your old Papa?"

Remy shook his head into the pillow.

"Well den, you gonna tell me why you were caught wit' Bella….again?"

Lifting his head off the pillow, Remy twisted his head around to glare at the older man. "I love her…she's de light to my life!"

Jean-Luc resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, instead choosing to pat his son on the back again. "I know Remy…I know. Love is a strong t'ing non?"

"Oui….but how do you know?"

Sighing sadly, Jean-Luc closed his eyes in memory. "Henri's mama was de most beautiful dame in all de world…broke ma heart when she died. But I knew she were de right one for me….can you say de same?"

Remy remained silent for a few moments, turning over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "Non…" he admitted sheepishly, "….but I do love her Papa!"

"I know petit…but she's an assassin and you are a t'ief. Ain' no way you two can be together peacefully."

"What about an arranged marriage?"

This made Jean-Luc laugh, "Non, non, non petit…Marius will never accept that. And Julien will be even worse. Ain' dere anyone in our own guild you like?"

Remy shook his head moodily, "Non Papa….dere're all scared of me. Bella's de only one who don' care about my eyes…or my powers."

Nodding in understanding, Jean-Luc sighed. "I'm sorry petit…I wish I could make it easier for ya."

Remy simply stared at him, before pushing himself up into a sitting position and shuffling closer to his Papa, resting his head on Jean-Luc's shoulder. "I know Papa…." He muttered, "….it jus' sucks!"

This caused Jean-Luc to chuckle, pulling his son closer with one arm. "Tell me about it kiddo…I t'ink Tante's cooking up some of her famous gumbo, fancy gracing us wit' your presence?"

"Papa, I'll do anyt'ing for Tantes' gumbo."

….

2 weeks later, Jean-Luc's peaceful sleep was disrupted by the shattering of glass and a fearful cry from his son. With a speed he didn't even knew he still possessed, Jean-Luc grabbed a gun, leapt out of his bed and sprinted to his bedroom door. Upon flinging open the door, he almost ran into his oldest son, Henri.

"Did ya hear dat?!" exclaimed Henri, clutching a bat to his chest, "Was dat Remy?!"

"Sure sounded like it!" yelled Jean-Luc and he ran into Remy's room. What he saw made him take a step back in shock.

Standing by his son's bed, Remy's neck enclosed in a giant hand, was a hunched over figure. The man (if he could even be called that) was wearing a long, fur coat…some of the blood from his kills still visible on the fabric.

Shaggy blonde hair almost covered his face….but not completely. Fangs dripping with saliva and feral looking eyes could still clearly be seen. Its hands had long, sharp claws, and Jean-Luc was alarmed at the sight of them so close to his son's vulnerable throat.

"Well, well, well…" croaked the figure, "….looks like it's Daddy to the rescue!"

Jean-Luc aimed his gun, "Get de hell away from my son ya bastard!"

The figure grinned, tightening his grip as Remy chocked slightly and fresh tears slipped down his cheeks. "Why should I?" A long tongue licked the tears away, causing Remy to shiver in disgust, "He tastes so delicious!"

"Papa!" sobbed Remy brokenly, his hands grasping at the larger clawed one in a desperate attempt to get free. At the sight of his son's tears, Jean-Luc open fired…only to take a step back in shock.

The bullet holes seemed to disappear before the men's eyes as the figure snarled in anger. "Wrong choice Dad!"

With a deafening bellow, the figure threw Remy against the wall, stunning him as he rushed at Henri and Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc fired again and again until he was out of bullets….but the wounds all disappeared, despite slowing the thing down for a couple of seconds.

Once close enough, the figure swiped at the pair with its deadly claws, catching Henri across the face and Jean-Luc across the chest. Blood spattered against the wall as Remy screamed.

"PAPA! HENRI!"

The two men lay on the floor, blood seeping from their wounds as the figure twisted around and grinned at the terrified teen, licking the blood off his claws. He stepped closer as Remy threw object after object at him, desperately trying to trigger the devastating explosions he was feared for….but nothing happened.

Remy yelped in shock and pain as the clawed man grabbed him by his throat again, pulling him close to lick his face again. "I hope the Boss lets me have a little fun with you before his little….games."

The teen's eyes widened in fear and he began to struggle again as the man dragged him towards the broken window.

"PAPA! PAPA PLEASE!"

Footsteps could be heard coming up the nearby stairs, with everyone on the other side of the house finally sensing that something was wrong, causing the man to speed up until he leapt out of the window and disappeared into the woods…Remy still in his hand.

"PAPA!"

Back in the house, people surrounded Henri and Jean-Luc, applying pressure to wounds in an attempt to keep the pair alive. From his position on the floor, Jean-Luc could still see the broken window that his son had been dragged through.

"Remy…" he gasped weakly, "…someone…Remy."

His eyes drooped weakly from the blood-loss until….nothing.


	2. The Rescue

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review :)

…..

Tante Mattie sighed wearily as the TV replayed the video of eight year old Remy. On the video, he and his Father were taking a walk through the countryside of New Orleans, with Remy jumping in every puddle he could find. Henri was probably recording, chuckling as his Father attempted to teach Remy important life lessons, only for Remy to giggle and hide behind trees and try and splash the older man.

"How long has that been going…" asked a member of the guild, "….it's been a month now."

"De child is dead…" whispered Tante, "…we need to mourn."

"De memorial was days ago! Surely, you can encourage him to-"

"Non! Let him mourn…Remy's death was hard on-"

"Remy isn't dead."

Tante and the guild member turned to the figure on the couch and frowned. "What d'ya mean?" asked Tante.

"I mean he's not dead….I would know if he were, I'd feel it." The figure leapt up from his position on the couch, "Which means I've got to find him."

…..Several months later, many many miles away….

"Kurt."

Blearily, Kurt recognised the voice, but chose to roll over and ignore it.

"Kurt!"

This time, the words accompanied by a shove, prompting Kurt to grab his duvet and pull it over his head.

"Kurt, wake up!"

This time, his tail was tugged gently, so Kurt rolled over a glared at his cousin. "Vhat?"

David Xavier-Lehnsherr was balanced on the edge of the bed, grinning down at him. "Come on get up!"

"Vhy?!"

"Does it matter? Come on!" David yanked the covers off Kurt.

The blue-skinned teen sat up and glared at the other, the glare turning to concern at the tired look in David's eyes. "Are you having another von of your headaches?"

"No! Well yes….but that's not important! We need to go!"

Kurt frowned, "Go?" he glanced out the window, and sighed at the pitch blackness outside, "You know ve can't go out at zis time! Your Vati would kill us….and even vorse, my Mutter would finish ze job!"

"But I heard the voice again!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. Over the last year, his cousin would hear a frightened voice in his mind….only in certain places, and when they returned to the location, the voice was silent.

Uncle Charles had been concerned about this. David developed his powers very early on…well his first mutation anyway. Over the last few years, David had developed some other powers and with them, came headaches and out-bursts of stress and frustration.

The voice seemed too much like schizophrenia for Charles to be comfortable.

Whilst Kurt was musing, his cousin had made his way over to the bedroom window and hoisted it open. "Come on!"

"Vait, vait, vait!" ordered Kurt, "Who's on duty tonight?"

"Scott, why?"

Kurt groaned, "Ve'll never get past him!"

"Yeah we will…" David clambered onto the window-ledge and grinned over his shoulder at the other teen, "…we'll just leave this way."

Making his way over to the window, Kurt peeked over the edge. "Soooo…" he began, "….you'll need me to go vith you. Because as fair as I remember, you cannot fly."

"I can hover….for about half a second."

"Not gonna-David!"

Kurt yelped when his cousin leapt out of the window, teleporting instantly in order to catch David and then again in order to land on the ground. Once their feet were firmly on the ground, David patted Kurt on the back, "I knew you'd change your mind eventually!"

He set off walking, ignoring Kurt's silent strangling motions behind him. Eventually, after vowing to kill his cousin, Kurt ran after him. "So vhere exactly are ve going?"

David shrugged, "Not sure exactly, but I know it's near the boundaries of the school…" he turned to Kurt and held out a hand, pouting when Kurt simply crossed his arms, "….please Kurt! I'll be your best friend forever!"

"And zat's meant to convince me?" grumbled Kurt, however, he took a hold of David's hand and teleported them outside of the school gates, which were quite a distance away from the actual school itself.

"Now vhat?"

Slowly, David held his fingers to his head and closed his eyes, his brow furrowing in concentration. Several minutes passed before David suddenly shot to the left and ran in that direction, ignoring Kurt's protests behind him.

"David! David!"

But David didn't seem to hear him, running and running until he came to the edge of a hill….in fact, he stopped so suddenly, that Kurt almost ran into the back of him. "Vhat is it?"

Silently, David pointed to the bottom of the hill….when Kurt glanced down, he took a step back in shock. "Scheisse…" he hissed.

At the bottom, were three large lorries and several tents surrounding them. Crouched down near a camp fire was a familiar figure.

"Sabretooth." Whispered Kurt in fear, "Let's get out of here."

David shook his head, fingers pressed up against the side of his head. "No, no wait! I think I can do something about this…"

"Vhat if zhere are others?"

"They're asleep, I checked….three, two, one sleep!"

The pair waited for a couple of tense seconds, before Sabretooth fell onto his side….asleep. David turned to Kurt in success and grinned. "Come on! He'll be out for a while."

Before Kurt could protest, David began to scramble down the hill, practically rolling to the bottom before racing to one of the lorries. He glanced back up at his cousin and gestured for him to come down…which Kurt did reluctantly.

With a BAMF, he appeared by David's side and glared at him. "Vhat's ze plan now?"

David gently tapped the side of the lorry, "The voice is coming from in here, so obviously, we need to get in."

"Vhy can't ve just call the adults to deal vith zis?"

"Because this all might not be here in a couple of hours…and we're X-men. We can do this!"

"Technically, ve're X-men in training…not for much longer I fear."

"Stop worrying…come on, I think the entrance is this way."

The pair crept around the side of the vehicle, to see the back of the lorry partially open. Slowly, David pulled the door all the way open and clambered inside. "Okay…" he whispered, fear clear in his voice, "….this is definitely a Sinister lab."

Following his cousin inside, Kurt could see what he meant. Hospital equipment and test tubes full of different genetic samples could be seen through the see-through doors of refrigerators. Bloody scalpels were still in the travel sink, and even larger, nastier looking knives could be seen hanging up on hooks against the wall.

"Ve should go…" begged Kurt, "…I don't vant to become Sinister's next victim!"

David remained silent, and almost appeared as though he was going to agree…but instead, shook his head stubbornly. "No….if this person is one of Sinister's experiments, then there's no chance I'm letting him stay here."

"And vhat if zis is a trap?!"

"….Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

As the pair stood discussing their next step, a weak voice could be heard from deeper within the lorry lab. "Bonjour? Is anybody dere?"

David gestured for Kurt (who seemed surprised that the voice was real) to follow him, and the pair tiptoed further into the lorry, eventually coming to a cell at the end. Through the glass, they could see a young teen, about their age, lying in the corner. The young boy had auburn hair, with a bandage wrapped around his head, and was slender in build. But it was his eyes that caught their attention….completely black, with red irises…and they were staring straight out at the pair.

"Did Remy die?" whispered the teen, startling the other two teens out of their amazed silence.

Kurt and David glanced in each other in confusion, before David stepped closer to the glass. "Remy? Who's that? Is there someone else here?"

"Me…'M Remy."

Nodding in understanding, David knelt down by the glass, examining it for weakness or any other way in. "Well…" he began, smiling reassuringly at the captured teen, "…if we're what you're seeing when you die, then you have a lot to look forward too."

He glanced up and noticed an electronic lock, "I don't suppose you know the combination?" he asked Remy, but the teen shook his head weakly, looking rather confused at this turn of events.

"W-who are y' guys?" he slurred, pushing himself away from the far corner in an attempt to come closer.

"I'm David…" introduced David, still smiling as he scanned the lock, "….and this is my cousin Kurt. Don't be put off by his appearance, he's a fuzzy, kind-hearted elf really."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Danke. How did you get here Remy?"

The teen winced and glanced around his small cell, "Remy was taken over a year ago…dey-dey killed Remy's Papa and brother to get to Remy!" He buried his head in his hands, "Deir deaths were all Remy's fault…stopped wantin' to get away when Mister Sinister told Remy."

"And Sabretooth probably helped that view huh?" interrupted David.

"Sabretooth?"

David frowned, "Yeah the big feral out-Oh, you might know him as Victor? Or Creed?"

This time, Remy clearly flinched. "Yeah, he made his view…and desires known."

The teen flushed at this, turning away so that his two rescuers wouldn't see his shame….but found himself surprised when Kurt knelt in front of the glass. "Don't be ashamed….none of zis vas your fault okay? Sinister is a bastard…a sadist!"

"Yep…" agreed David, who was concentrating on the electronic lock, "…the man's insane. And Sabretooth is even worse…" He then threw his hands up into the air when the light on the lock flashed green, "Done!"

The glass door slid open and the two quickly made their way inside, and helped Remy to his feet. "Okay…" grinned David, "…let's get out of here before."

Suddenly, there was growl from outside the lorry…. A very familiar growl. At the entrance of the lorry lab, stood Sabretooth, who grinned at the trio. "Well, well, well…" he chuckled, "….it must be my birthday. Three for the price of one!"

"Kurt…" whispered David from out of the corner of his mouth, "….get us out of here."

"But I've never transported three peo-"

"Now!"

Sabretooth lunged just as Kurt teleported them all out of the lab, to the top of the hill. Without even being prompted, he continued to teleport them away until he was too exhausted. "I-I can't go any further…" he gasped, stumbling slightly as they walked forwards, "…how far is it to ze mansion?"

David, who tightened his grip on Remy as his cousin stumbled, narrowed his eyes and stared into the distance. "Not far…." There was a growl in the distance, "….but I suggest not lingering!"

The three teens attempted to pick up the pace, but Kurt and Remy couldn't keep up. However, they managed to continue until they reached the gates of the mansion, with David forcing them open so that they could enter. "Okay…" he whispered, setting Remy down against a tree, "….let's rest for a bit."

"But vhat about Scott?" asked Kurt.

"He won't come down here."

The three teens sat back against the trees, each trying to catch their breath as a howl echoed in the distance.

"I can't believe ve did zat…" muttered Kurt, "…vhat if Sabretooth had caught us?!"

"Would you stop worrying? We're fine…." David glanced at the mansion, "People will be getting up for Danger Room sessions soon, we should get back into the mansion."

"I can't teleport us any further!"

"Fine! We'll walk some more!"

Remy, who was still resting against the tree, frowned at the pair. "Are you two always like dis?"

"Like vhat?"

"Arguin' all de time?"

David and Kurt glanced at each other, before shrugging and nodding. David grinned, "If you think we're bad, you should hear my brother and sister."

Nodding in agreement, Kurt groaned. "Zose two are ze vorst. Zey mostly get on, but when zey argue, zey argue!"

"Yeah, Wanda nearly blew up the rec room once….and that was over who had control of the remote."

Remy seemed especially concerned at this, glancing between the pair as they helped him off the ground again. However, he remained silent, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of the other as they headed around the side of the mansion, where the personal rooms were.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually probably only half an hour, the small group found themselves under Kurt's bedroom window.

"Vhat now genius?" griped Kurt, smirking at his cousin, "I can't teleport up zere! I'm too vorn out."

David simply glared at the blue-skinned teen, staring at the window for a few minutes before letting out an "Aha!" of triumph. "Kurt, you can climb up there right? Using the ivy and drainpipes and stuff?"

Kurt scanned the outside of the building, before shrugging. "Probably…vhy?"

"If you climb up there, I can try and lift Remy up to you."

"Wait, wait, wait…." Interrupted Remy, "…dere is no way you can lift Remy up to de first window, let alone any higher ones!"

David seemed confused for a few seconds, before his eyes widened in realisation and he chuckled. "No, I have…." He wriggled his fingers, "….telekinesis. I can move things and people with my mind."

Nodding in agreement, Kurt gently removed Remy's arm from his shoulders and began to scale the wall of the mansion, "Yep telekinesis…..plus everything else."

"Everyt'ing else?"

David rolled his eyes as Kurt clambered into his room and pushed the window open to its full capacity. "One or two extra powers…ready Kurt?"

"Ja…let's see if you've been practicing."

"I'll show you practicing…" David grumbled as he gently set Remy and the ground and held his hands out in front of him, "…just stay still Remy. Don't struggle."

"Don't-WOAH!"

Remy yelped when he felt himself leave the ground, trying to remain still as he got closer and closer to Kurt in one of the upper windows. After a couple of minutes, Kurt managed to grab Remy by his ragged t-shirt and tug him inside.

"Okay…" Kurt called down to his cousin, "…now vhat?"

David glanced around for a few seconds, before staring up at his cousin and shrugging sheepishly. "Honestly? I didn't think this far ahead."

"….You idiot."

"Yeah, yeah…" David strode over to the drainpipe and tugged on it experimentally, "…I think I can climb this. Would you keep it steady up there?"

"Vhy don't you just stand on something and lift zat and you up here?"

David rolled his eyes, "It was sheer luck that I lifted Remy up there, the chances of doing it again are rare! No, I'll climb up as long as you hold it steady."

Remaining quiet (although preparing himself to hold back a laugh), Kurt clung onto the drainpipe and watched in concern as David gripped the pipe and hoisted himself up, tightening his knees around it and puling himself up….slowly.

"Surely you could just sneak in another vindow? Von lower down?"

David, from his position halfway up the pipe, glared at his cousin. "We can't all be gymnasts….some of us have to be slow in order to make you guys look good. Now be quiet, I'm concentrating."

It took several more minutes, but eventually Kurt was able to grab David's pyjama top and pull him inside. Leaning against the wall, Kurt and David began to chuckle in relief, with Remy simply staring at them in confusion.

"Alright…" sighed Kurt, "…now vhat? How are ve going to explain Remy being here?"

David grinned, "Simple. We'll just say that you and me were having an early morning jog, like Logan's been encouraging, and we found him by the gates. Then we helped him here and 'oh please Hank, can't you help him?'"

"Zat sounds perfect!"

"Oh yes…."

The three all froze at the voice from the corner of the room, with Kurt and David growing pale as a familiar figure wheeled himself forwards. Professor Charles Xavier rose an eyebrow at his son and nephew, "It does seem like the perfect plan."


	3. Tour Around The Mansion

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

David quickly got to his feet, "Dad I can explain!"

"Please do…" Charles wheeled himself closer, "…please explain how I came in this morning, because I couldn't feel my son's mind anywhere in the building, only to find an empty bed….and then the empty bed of his cousin as well. Please explain how Logan smelt Kurt's distinctive teleportation scent just outside of the property and rushed up in concern, especially as he suspected Sabretooth was nearby."

David rolled his eyes at his cousin, "Logan and his damn nose…." He muttered.

As if he didn't hear it, Charles continued. "Please explain how, whilst I'm worrying in my nephew's room, low and behold, Kurt arrives only to help an unknown teen and then my son into the room…only for the pair to try and conjure up a plan to try and fool their parents. Well?"

Kurt and David glanced at each other, before David sighed and gestured to Remy (who was glancing between the two). "He's…the source of the voice."

This caused Charles's eyes to widen in shock, "The voice?!"

Remy seemed to agree with this, "De voice? What voice?"

David sighed, "I've been hearing your voice in my mind for around a year now…but every time I went to investigate, you were gone. Tonight, I heard you again and I wasn't going to let you disappear again!" He glanced at his Dad, "So I woke Kurt up and forced him to take me to where the voice was….Dad, it was a Sinister lab, I wasn't going to leave Remy there!"

"A Sinister lab?!" Charles rolled forwards, and gently encouraged David to turn his head from side to side, examining for injuries, "Are you boys alright?"

Kurt nodded, "Ja Uncle Charles, ve're fine….but Remy here needs help."

Charles glanced down at the young man, before sighing and nodding. "Alright….but I and your Vati are going to have serious words with you David. And don't think I won't be informing Raven and Azazel about this Kurt. You both did something very wrong…despite it being for the right reason."

David and Kurt sheepishly nodded, their heads bowed until Charles waved them closer. "I'm glad you're both alright…" he whispered, "….but please don't do it again. I don't think my heart could stand it."

"Okay Dad." "Ja Uncle Charles"

"Good boys…" Charles turned his attention to Remy (who was watching the scene wistfully) and wheeled himself forwards, holding out his hand for the teen to shake. "Professor Charles Xavier at your service, and welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Remy seemed to be still in shock, but accepted the handshake and attempted to smile up at the older man (who seemed rather intrigued with his eyes). "De pleasure is all Remy's Monsieur Xavier."

Charles nodded, holding two fingers to his head. "I'll just get our resident healer to take you to the infirmary…" he muttered, trying to smile reassuringly as Remy's face grew paler, "….no need to worry Remy. Hank is a big teddy bear really, and would never do anything to hurt you."

Chuckling David nodded as he went to sit by his new friend, "Yeah, Hank is a big teddy….a big, blue teddy bear."

Seemingly reassured by David, and then Kurt's presence, Remy settled down until a large, blue man entered the room.

"I believe I have a patient?" questioned the man, turning to face Remy….who fainted.

David glanced at the head which was now resting on his shoulder, before glancing up at Hank McCoy, aka Beast. "You sure have a way with people…" he sighed.

Hank simply shrugged, "I am growing quite used to that reaction. I'll chalk it up to the poor boy being tired and injured." Bending down, he lifted Remy into his arms and began to stride towards the infirmary. David and Kurt went to follow him, but soon found themselves on the wrong end of Charles Xavier's glare.

"You boys are going to stay here." Ordered Charles, "You don't think I've forgotten about our little chat have you?"

The two boys winced. This was not going to be fun.

…2 weeks later….

Remy smiled up at Hank. After two weeks of being cared for by and talking to the Doctor, Remy was more than used to his strange look. "Bonjour Monsieur McCoy…" he greeted, pushing himself up into a seated position.

Hank beamed at the young man. It had been rough beginning, with Remy putting up a fight every step of the way. Clearly his time with Sinister had had a negative effect on him, and the many injuries that Hank recorded down were evidence of this.

He had recently had surgery near his spine and the majority of the young man's chest seemed to be made of scar tissue. Remy was suffering from a severe case of malnutrition….and there were signs of assault, although Hank didn't focus too heavily on that.

Not when Remy looked as though he was going to have a panic attack at the mere mention of the injuries.

The good news was that Sinister didn't appear to have hidden any surprises in the poor boy.

However, after a while, Remy had grown used to the Doctor' presence

"Good morning Remy. How are you feeling this morning?"

Remy held out his arms in front of him, "Remy's hands ain't even shaking Doc."

"Excellent. Well, I'll just have another look over you and then you should be free to-"

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary burst open and two familiar figures ran in. "Can he go yet Hank?!" asked David, practically jumping up and down in excitement, "Huh? Can he?!"

Hank frowned at the pair, but before he could reply, the pair got on their knees, clasped their hands and widened their eyes…the perfect puppy dog looks.

"Please!" "Please!" they both begged.

On the bed, Remy began to chuckle. Despite his initial shyness regarding his two saviours, they had visited him several times over the last two weeks, and Remy had gradually got used to their presence. "Oui, s'il vous plait Doctor?"

Hank glanced between the pair and Remy, before throwing his hands in the air. "Fine, fine, just let me check Remy one more time and then I'll leave him in your capable hands, alright?"

David and Kurt nodded eagerly, backing out of the door as Hank shooed them away.

Barely half an hour later, they were allowed back in. David reached into a plastic carrier bag and pulled out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Here!" he gave Remy the clothes, "I know these may not be the most fashionable items ever, but until I can convince Dad to lend me his credit card, then you'll be stuck with hand-me-downs for a while."

Remy shrugged, moving to pull the curtains around the bed. "After a year in medical gowns, and hospital clothes, dese will be like pure silk!"

After getting changed, Remy was practically dragged out by the pair.

"Okay…" exclaimed David, "…time for the grand tour!"

He strode away, leaving his cousin and Remy behind. Kurt turned to Remy and rolled his eyes, silently gesturing for the Cajun teen to follow them.

"So how are ve doing zis?" Kurt asked David, "North to Vest? Or South to East?"

"…How about South to West? Let's spice things up a bit!"

"Vhatever."

Remy grinned, used to the banter between the two, glancing around at the stark white walls and numerous corridors that seemed to lead everywhere. "What is dis place?"

David span around and grinned, "This is the South Wing of the school….despite it being underneath the school itself."

"Ja, it's only called the South ving because ve already have a North, Vest and East ving."

"Sounds...confusing."

"Oh it is…." David nodded in agreement, "…this entire wing was built for the X-Men….with the exception of the bunker."

"X-Men?"

"Yep! A team of superheroes devoted to helping mutant-kind!"

Remy raised an eyebrow as David ran forwards and turned left towards a couple of large doors. "You scoff…" chuckled David, "….but we have our own jet!"

"Your own-"

Stopping in his tracks, Remy's eyes widened in amazement. Right there in front of him, was a beautiful, sleek, black aircraft. "Mon Dieu…." He muttered, glancing around, "…how does it actually leave?"

David and Kurt smirked at each other before pointing up to the ceiling. "That's the basketball court." Began David, "It opens up and up they go!"

"How very…Thunderbirds?"

Kurt nodded, "Uncle Charles calls it retro…" he glanced around nervously, "….let's go, before Scott catches us."

David nodded in agreement, quickly ushering the other two out and closing the door.

"Scott? Remy remembers you mentioning him when you saved him…"

As they strode down the corridor, David rolled his eyes. "Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. He shots red energy beams from his eyes. Leader of the X-Men and general goody-two shoes…he likes to pretend he can boss us all about."

"He sounds….charming non?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

They passed a turn for another corridor, which ended with another set of largish doors. "What's down dere?" asked Remy.

"Cerebo…less said about that, the better."

Without waiting for an answer, David continued down the corridor. Eventually they were face to face with another set of doors. Pointing to the left, David continued the tour. "That's where all the X-Men uniforms are…" pointing to the right, "….and that's the entrance into the Danger room."

"De Danger room?!" Remy took a step back, "Remy t'ought you said dis was a school?!"

Kurt gently took a hold of the Cajun teen's hand and pulled him closer, "It is. Zis is ze room vhere the X-Men train. It's only called ze Danger room because Uncle Charles vanted to varn people against using it as a playroom."

Remy didn't seem convinced, but allowed himself to be pulled through the doors in front of him. In the small room, was a line of consoles and a large, observation window. David gestured towards the window, "Every session is carefully monitored in case of injury. If someone gets hurt, a quick press of a button will stop the entire room."

He waved Remy closer and pointed out the window. Upon glancing out, Remy was amazed to see a forest in the room, complete with realistic looking grass and birds in the trees. David grinned at the amazed look on Remy's face, "Yeah, cool isn't it? A life-like projection using robots and carefully placed lights makes training really interactive-"

He stopped when there was a crashing sound and a large robot came crashing through the trees, only to be beheaded by a blurred figure. "What is dat?!" exclaimed Remy.

"You ever heard of sentinels?"

Remy nodded, "Yeah, dey were on TV about four years ago. Some kind of defence against mutants?" He paused in thought, "Remy remembers Papa wasn't very happy wit' dem…and den that man tried to kill de president!"

David and Kurt winced, but Remy continued. "Remy t'inks he would have done it as well if it hadn't been for that kid."

"Yeah, well ze Danger room can create zem…" Kurt exclaimed, turning the attention away from the TV event, "…Wolverine's in zere right now."

"Wolverine?"

Suddenly, a figure leapt up into the trees and Remy couldn't help but stare. The man was shortish, but muscular, with three metallic claws on each hand. The man, or Wolverine, turned to the observation window and smirked, before leaping at another sentinel.

"D-dat's Wolverine?"

David nodded, "Yep. Also known as Logan…not someone you want to piss off, trust me!"

"Yeah…" giggled Kurt, "…David knows zis by experience."

Remy couldn't take his eyes off the scene, until David tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs!"

Despite wanting to stay, Remy followed the pair into a lift and up to the main hall, where several students were walking around. "Okay…" began David, "…this is the East Wing. This is where all the lessons are held, including maths, English, foreign languages and other things."

Remy darted to the side as a small group of children ran past, "Are de students all dis young?"

"No. When you reach the age of eleven and you think you have control over your abilities, you can choose to go to the local middle school. If not, you can wait until you're fourteen and go to the local high school."

Kurt nodded as they headed to the top floor and across to the North Wing, "Ja. Most people choose to go to ze local middle school. It's very rare someone stays behind and continues to learn here."

"But what about you?" asked Remy, "Do you-"

"-Go to the school? Ja!" Kurt stopped and twisted something on his watch. His figure blurred before stopping a revealing a young man, with blue eyes and black hair, Kurt's usual blue highlights clear in the messy mop, "Wrap ze tail around ze vaist and no-one is ze wiser!"

Remy simply stared at him, his hand reaching out and brushing against Kurt's arm. "You're…furry?"

"Ja. I don't tend to let anyone touch me at school. Even the vatch doesn't help with zat!" He twisted the watch again, blurring for a moment before settling on his original form.

"Dat's…amazin'…although Remy t'inks he prefers dis form."

Kurt flushed indigo and shuffled uncomfortably. Knowing that his cousin was so un-used to complimented, David coughed to get their attention and gestured towards the rooms they were coming up on. "This is the North Wing. It's basically where you can find the recreation rooms, libraries…stuff like that."

"Pool?"

"Oh yeah….you any good at pool?"

Remy preened slightly, "Oui! Papa-"He stopped, suddenly feeling down.

David and Kurt glanced at each other, before David quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, there's not much point in-"

"David! Kurt!"

The pair in question span around. Walking up to them, were three teenage girls. One had snow white hair, styled in a Mohawk, another was of Asian origin, with bright coloured clothes and a beaming grin. The last girl was dressed in a typical girly-girl way, ponytail bobbing as she ran up to them.

"We haven't seen you guys all week!" She pulled Kurt into a hug, "Bobby kept saying that you were dead or something!"

David accepted a hug off of Jubilee and rolled his eyes, "Bobby talks out of his arse…we were just grounded."

"For what?!"

David gestured at Remy, who had pressed himself back against the wall, "Saving him. Girls, meet Remy. Remy, this is Kitty…" pointing to the girl who had spoken, "…Jubilee…" the girl with the bright yellow jacket, "….and Ororo" the girl with white hair.

Now that the shock had passed, Remy pushed himself away from the wall and bowed, taking each girls hands in his own one by one, and gently kissing the back of them. "Bonjour chéries"

Kitty was clearly instantly charmed, and even Jubilee cracked a smile at the flirtatious teen. Ororo however, simply narrowed her eyes at the Cajun, deep in thought.

Before she could say anything, David interrupted. "Sorry to kiss and run guys, but we're giving Remy the grand tour. Maybe we can all meet up tomorrow?"

The girls agreed, moving to one side as Kurt and David pulled Remy away. "Well, dey seemed nice…" chuckled Remy.

"Yeah. Although, I should warn you that Kitty is dating a huge Russian guy….not someone you to mess with. And Ororo didn't seem to like you?"

Remy shrugged, "Remy don' t'ink it was dat…Remy sure he recognise her from somewhere. What about Jubilee?"

"Jubilee's not one for dating."

David's answer seemed very abrupt, causing Remy to turn to Kurt in alarm. However, Kurt simply shrugged and rolled his eyes, smiling in a significant way. Finally, Remy nodded in understanding and chuckled, "Don' worry mon ami, Jubilee ain' really Remy's type."

"What makes you think I was worried about that?"

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Remy grinned, "Nothin' homme, nothin' at all."

As they followed David towards the East wing, Kurt and Remy grinned at each other, with Kurt humming the 'kissing in a tree' tune under his breath. David either didn't hear them, or chose to ignore them as he span around.

"Alright." He gestured to a corridor going left, "….the girls all have their rooms down there. Boys aren't forbidden or anything, it's just easier bathroom wise." He then turned to the right, "Boys are this way."

"What about dis central corridor?"

"That leads to the staff bedrooms."

The trio headed to the right and strode down the corridor. Remy glanced from side to side in amazement. Many other residents up the corridor had their doors open, filling the corridor with loud, different genres of music. One young man was chatting eagerly to a girl with a white streak in her hair, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Get avay from my sister Bobby!" he exclaimed jokingly.

Before the boy could answer, the girl turned to the door and stormed over. "If Mum and Dad hear about this-"

Kurt held up his arms in surrender, quickly backing away. "I know! I know! I'll be ze pink devil instead!"

"Precisely"

The girl scanned Remy up and down, before smirking in approval and slamming the door shut.

Quickly, the group moved away and Kurt sighed in relief, turning to Remy and grinning. "My sister, Rogue. We can't push it too far with her…she's deadly serious with her threats sometimes."

David nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything, there was a gust of wind and David was suddenly topless. "PIETRO!" he shrieked.

There was another gust of wind and David was re-dressed…in a crop top. Before he could yell again, another girl came out of a room, clutching the t-shirt that David was wearing. "Pietro!" she groaned, "This isn't funny!"

"I beg to differ sis…"

Remy span around to see a white-haired boy at the end of the corridor, who was grinning at the group, "…this is great fun."

David glared at the young man and raised his hand. With a shocked yelp, the young man was lifted into the air, his arms pin wheeling around as he tried to steady himself. "Come on Davy! It was only a joke."

"I know…" chuckled David, "…and that's why I'm laughing."

"Davy!"

"Are you going to give me back my t-shirt?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Remy chuckled as the young man, who he assumed to be Pietro, was lowered to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, there was another gust of wind and David's own t-shirt was back on him.

The girl nodded in approval, smirking at the three teens. "We went out for coffee this morning….never again!"

She slammed the door shut and there was the sound of raised voices from within the room, causing Remy to glance at the other two. "Wanda and Pietro I assume?"

"How did you guess?" chuckled David, straightening out his shirt as they continued on down the corridor. "Alright…" he gestured at two doors that were next to each other, "…these are mine and Kurt's room."

He then moved onto a door next to those two and grinned at Remy, "And this is your room."

Waving his hand, the door flew open to reveal a largish room, with a double bed. "I know it's a little bare…" continued David, as Remy span around to take everything in, "…but hopefully, if we have enough pocket money saved up, we should be able to afford you some new stuff. Clothes and such things."

He paused in thought, muttering to himself. "Mind you, if I ask Vati really nicely, maybe he'll lend us his card."

Remy tuned him out, staring at a picture that was hung up on the wall. "I-is dat….N'awlins?"

"Ja…" Kurt moved to stand beside him, "…ve recognised ze accent, so ve printed off a photo of it. V-ve hoped zat it vould help you feel more at home."

There was only silence (aside from David's muttering) as Remy moved closer to the picture, his eyes firmly focused on it. "I-it's perfect."

Nodding in understanding, Kurt used his tail to tap his cousin on the shoulder, dragging him out of his internal conversation. "David?"

David shook his head to draw and refocus on the rest of the people in the room. "Hmmmmm? Oh yeah! Right, I'm going to go talk to my parents and see if I can live up to the rich kid stereotype by borrowing their credit cards. And then, we'll try and make this place less like a hotel room. I'm thinking red curtains, maybe red sheets as well? Is that too much red? I've never really been one for interior design, I-"

Remy glanced over at Kurt, who grinned. "Just let me grab the back of his shirt and we'll get going."

Chuckling, Kurt used his tail to hook the back of David's shirt, pulling him out of the room and down the corridor….David just kept talking.

"If he always like this?"

"Yep. You get used to it."


	4. Snow

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

"How many pairs of jeans do you need?!" grunted David as he dumped the bags upon bags of shopping on the bed, "I mean, some of them don't even look like they'll fit!"

Kurt, who was resting on the bed after teleporting them home, groaned wearily. "Haven't you heard? It's fashion."

"I wear sweater vests and Batman t-shirts, what the hell do I know about fashion?!"

Remy, who was hanging up some of his new purchases, chuckled. "Desole mon ami, but your cousin is right. It's fashion."

Lying on the bed, David groaned, "Hank will be writing that on my gravestone. Cause of death….fashion." He glanced to the side and reached into a shopping bag, pulling out a pack of cards. "What's with all of these anyway? I thought the clerk was going to have a heart attack when you practically bought out the entire stock!"

Remy grinned, motioning for David to toss him a pack. "Watch…." Removing a card from the pack, he flicked it between his fingers as it began to glow. Once it was ready, he threw it into the air and it exploded with a BANG!

"Ooooooh" "Hell yes" cooed Kurt and David in awe.

"Impressive." Chuckled a voice from the doorway, causing the three to spin around in alarm.

Standing in the doorway was Logan, a white sleeveless top clinging to his torso, "But Chuck will flip his lid if there are any holes in his ceiling…trust me."

Remy flushed slightly as Logan glanced at him, before the older man turned his attention to David and Kurt. "Danger room's free in case you're interested. I think the other brats are heading there right now…this the kid you snuck out to save?"

Ignoring Remy's cry of "Remy's no child!", David and Kurt nodded. "Ja…" answered David, "…the one you snitched on us about."

Logan smirked, "Better that than risking Sabretooth getting into the school…and worse. Be thankful you only got a grounding for sneaking out brat. I'd have whooped your ass!"

"I believe it…" Grinning, David turned to the other teens, "You guys coming? I heard Ororo's going to be practising her snow storms today!"

Before Remy could answer, Kurt grinned at Logan and grabbed the others by their shoulders, "Better grab your coats guys"

A split second before Kurt teleported down to the danger room, uniform room, David managed to wave his hand and pull three coats towards them, barely grabbing them before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Right…" coughed David, waving away the purple smoke, "…best grab some spare ice skates as well. Storm likes to conjure up ice under your feet if you annoy her."

Alarmed, Remy quickly grabbed a pair as they all headed to the danger room, David punching in a code as the door slid open. As soon as the door slid open, Remy took a step back at the cold blast of air.

"Mon Dieu!" he gasped in shock, as he was quickly tugged into the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

The Danger room was covered in a thick layer of pure white snow, which was still falling steadily from grey clouds up above. Laughing and rolling on the ground were several teens. The same boy who was with Kurt's sister, was creating an ice rink in the corner, whilst Ororo floated in the air above them.

"Hey guys!" called out David as the trio strode over to where the rest were gathered, "Is there anybody here who hasn't met Remy yet?"

Remy watched as Kurt's sister, her boyfriend, Kitty, Jubilee, Ororo and David's siblings all waved at him in recognition, however, there were two other boys who were unfamiliar.

One was huge and muscular and…. well, he was big, that's for sure. The other had large, white wings and blonde hair….Remy felt like he could guess the name of this one.

The larger one held out his hand and beamed at Remy. "Zdravstvuyte! My name is Piotr Rasputin."

Remy couldn't help but grin at Piotr. The larger man's enthusiasm was contagious. "Bonjour mon ami.." he then turned to the winged teen, "…and you are?"

The other teen was clearly resisting the urge to sneer at Remy, not holding out his hand and simply staring at Remy. "Warren Worthington...the third. But you can call me-"

"-Let me guess…" interrupted Remy, "…. Angel or something?"

David chuckled at the startled look on Warren's face, "We tend to just call him Feathers…. stop sulking Warren, of course he could guess your super zero name!"

"Indeed…" agreed a voice from above (soon revealing itself to be Ororo's as she landed beside Remy), "…No offense Warren. But it is the most obvious name for you, just like the obvious choice for me was- "

"Storm!" interrupted Remy eagerly, pointing at the white-haired teen, "I knew I recognised you! You fell into the pool and – "

" – And you saved me from the 'Shadow King'…" whispered Ororo, "… you tried to help me fight him."

Remy nodded eagerly, laughing as Ororo practically squealed in joy and grabbed the Cajun teen, pulling him into a hug. "Small world ain't it Stormy?"

His laughing only continued when Ororo released him from the hug and lightly punched him on the arm, "Don't call me that!"

Warren sneered at the two, only schooling his face into a neutral expression when David glared at him…. And you did not want to piss David off.

As Ororo and Kurt led Remy towards the rest of the group, David placed a hand on Warren's shoulder and sighed. "Please Angel… don't be yourself with Remy. I know what you think of him, your surface thoughts are practically deafening me. You've always treated those you believe to be inferior to you like crap, and if I even suspect you're being a dick to Remy, I'll make you think you're a two-year-old girl who loves being a princess… agreed?"

Less than two seconds later, Warren scowled and stormed off in the opposite direction from the rest of the group, causing David to grin in success, spinning around to join his friends.

He failed to notice Warren spin around and glare at them.

…

After almost half an hour of messing about in the snow, Remy couldn't help but notice something odd… the other teens (apart from Kurt and David's siblings) often cast wary glances towards David, still smiling, but always keeping the telepath in their sights.

When the snow had turned to slush and everyone began to feel the cold (aside from Bobby and Storm), they all decided to head to their own rooms. As David headed into the kitchen and then his own room to grab some snacks and films, Remy turned to Kurt. "I know I shouldn't' say, but in dat room, de others seemed-"

"-vary of David?"

Remy nodded at Kurt, frowning as the blue-skinned teen sighed wearily. "David's…. David's a telepath, as you know….and vith some telepaths, zere is another side to zem. Anozer personality let's say."

"Ano'er side to dem?"

Kurt nodded, "Zat's vhat ve call it…. It can be a bit more complicated zan zat."

Remy still looked confused, so Kurt hastened to explain. "For example, Jean…. She's one of ze assistant teachers here, has 'bonded' with somezing called ze 'Phoenix Force'. Behind mind barriers or under control, ze Phoenix helps a lot. But ze 'Dark Phoenix'… she's destroyed planets. Killed millions of people. Ze 'Dark Phoenix' is not Jean, it's anozer side of her. Understand?"

"Kind of… Ain't Professor Xavier a telepath?"

"Zat's more complicated zan Phoenix… Uncle Charles vas once forced to telepathically make his husband catatonic… and unknowingly absorbed his 'darker' personality. It called itself 'Onslaught' and kind of…. Merged vith Uncle's desires and frustrations. Vhen a young mutant was killed near the mansion, Onslaught took over. It vanted to vage var on the humans and vouldn't take no for an answer vhen it tried to recruit you."

"And dis was de Professor?!"

Kurt shook his head desperately, "No, it was anozer side of Uncle Charles, a darker side! That's vhat I'm trying to say…. It vas anozer side of him."

"Okay… so what about David?"

Sighing, Kurt glanced at the door to the bedroom, before continuing. "David…. Vent zrough somezing traumatic vhen he vas a kid. His mind kind of splintered into multiple personalities…. Ve didn't realise for a long time, until David got mad. Zey call zemselves Legion, as in Mark 5:9, 'My name is Legion- '"

"- 'for we are many.'" Finished Remy, shrugging at Kurt's surprised look, "Papa used t' take me t' church."

"Ja? Vell anyvay, Uncle Charles had to lock zese other sides up… but Legion scared us all. David's powerful enough anyvay, but vith Legion, it's beyond anyzing ve can imagine."

"And dat's why everyone's afraid of him? Because of Legion?"

Kurt shuddered slightly, "If you'd seen zem, any of zem… you'd be scared too."

"You don't seem scared of him."

"I'm ze one who's heard ze nightmares… I'm ze one who's seen how much David tries to remain in control, tries to keep Legion at bay!" Kurt's tail was quivering slightly in anger, "He has to be in control of his anger at all times, otherwise zat bastard vill get out again. David's criticised and feared for having zis personality, but not praised for controlling it!"

Remy's eyes were wide as Kurt sucked in a deep breath, clearly ready to continue his rant. However, before he could, Remy placed a gentle hand on the blue-skinned teen's shoulder. "I get it… we get looks of fear due to our physical mutations and what we can do, for t'ings out of our control. David, as a telepath with dis personality, gets de same response. You just want to protect him."

There was no response, as suddenly, the bedroom door opened and David strode in. One hand outstretched as he levitated bowl of crisps and popcorn into the room, and the other carrying several DVD's.

"Alright…" began the telepath, "… so I wasn't sure what you'd seen Rems, so I brought a selection and- "

He paused, taking in guilty expressions and surface thoughts of his friends. "What's going on?"

Kurt stuttered incoherently for a few moments, but eventually, Remy took pity on him and grinned at David. "We were jus' talkin' about how our powers first developed. It got a little tense…"

David clearly wasn't convinced, but the other two kept thoughts of developing powers at the fore-front of their minds, and eventually David relaxed and grinned. "Kurt's story is way more interesting than mine. I just tormented my sister by holding her doll up in the air."

Remy nodded as though he understood.

Balancing the snacks at the edge of the bed and throwing the DVD's onto the bed, "So…" began David, "… Action or Action?"

"How about Sci-Fi?"

"….yeah, I guess that's another option."


	5. School Issues

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

As the weeks passed, Remy found himself growing used to the loud, rumbustious nature of the school and the almost constant presence of his two, new friends brought him out of his shell slightly.

However, summer break was almost over, and he knew that he would have to make a serious decision. Local school with David and Kurt, or stay here with other teens such as Warren.

Speaking of Warren;

"Hold it steady David…" whispered Kurt as they leaned over the top bannister, a bucket of water floating in the air above the main entrance hall…. Specifically, over Warren.

A couple of days ago, Warren had stuck his piece of gum on Kurt's tail, despite there being a bin right next to him. With all the fur covering Kurt's body, removing the gum had resulted in the blue-skinned teen being left with a bald patch on his tail.

This was a little bit of revenge.

David didn't seem to be struggling to hold the bucket in position, but he was clearly getting fed up of Warren groupies. "Come on…" he muttered, "…. Surely he hasn't got anything that interesting to say!"

"Why do de cheries find him so interestin' I wonder?" mused Remy, pushing the thoughts of school to the back of his head, "It cannot be his sparklin' personality!"

"Money…" sighed David, "… people go gaga over money."

"And he has ze blonde hair and ze blue eyes…." Chuckled Kurt, "… zat alvays helps."

The other two nodded in agreement, silently waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"I sincerely hope you're not thinking of doing what- Oh you are."

The three all startled at Professor Xavier's voice, spinning around to face him… and losing concentration on the bucket of water. Without taking their eyes off the Professor, the three listened as the bucket fell, twisting in mid-air to pour water all over Warren and a couple of his female friends.

As the girls screamed and Warren swore in anger, Charles raised an eyebrow at the innocent look his son and friends were trying to portray.

"Really?" he asked, "A bucket of water? I thought I told you two…" he pointedly glanced at Kurt and David, "… to leave Warren alone. This prank war between you boys is going to get out of control."

He turned to Remy, "Remy, I was wondering whether I could have a word with you?"

Remy nodded, moving to follow Charles. The other two also moved as though to follow, however, Charles soon stopped them in their tracks. "Oh no…" he scolded, "… not you two. You two are going to apologise to Warren and his friends."

"But Dad!"

"Now David!"

Without waiting for the pair to protest again, Charles turned away and headed towards his office, closely followed by Remy.

….

"Now Remy…" began Charles as he wheeled himself behind his desk, "… I don't suppose you've given any thought to the upcoming school year, have you?"

Seating himself opposite the Professor, Remy shrugged. "R-Remy don' know…. If somet'ing can be done about his eyes, den Remy'd like to go to de public school?"

The Professor nodded eagerly, "Of course, of course!" He pulled his desk drawer open, and pulled out a small container, "I assumed that would be your decision, so I took the liberty of buying some brown contacts for you."

"D-did you read Remy's mind?"

Professor Xavier smiled and shook his head, "I don't make a habit of reading people's minds. It's considered impolite. I just assumed that you would want to join David and Kurt."

Flushing slightly, Remy nodded. "Right… w-would Remy be startin' dis term?"

"If you want. Or you can wait until the new school year… there is another option."

"Oh?"

There was silence for a few moments, before Xavier sighed. "You don't talk about your family very often. Wouldn't you prefer to go home? I know it might be scary after so long but- "

"Non…. Interrupted Remy, "…. Remy can' go back."

"I'm sure if we- "

"Non…. Papa and Henri are gone" Remy sobbed, "And it's all Remy's fault."

Xavier didn't have anything he could say. Judging from Remy's statement of Sabretooth's attack, it was very unlikely that the two older men had survived. "Very well…" the Professor sighed, "… shall I assume you would like to start straight away?"

Remy nodded tearily, accepting a box of tissues that was silently slid across the desk. "I-if Remy can?"

"Of course, you can. I can easily enrol you for the new term. Do you need some school supplies?"

Remy nodded, and Xavier smiled. "No worries. You can either pop to the mall to get yourself some new supplies, or maybe David and Kurt will lend you some stuff?"

"R-Remy 'd like to get some new t'ings, mais he have no money?"

Waving his hand is dismissal, Xavier chuckled. "Consider it a loan Remy. If any student needs money, they are more than welcome to borrow it, as long as they are willing to do some chores in order to help out around the house and school."

"Merci! Remy can do dat!"

Xavier nodded his thanks, "Well you may not think that after cleaning up the mess of dozens of messy children, but I appreciate the enthusiasm. I'll get you enrolled for the next term, alright?"

Nodding, Remy moved to leave. Before he reached the door, Xavier's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Would you mind sending David and Kurt in here? I just need to…. Have a word with them."

Remy winced. That did not sound like it was going to be a friendly chat.

…..

"This is going to be awesome!" whooped David as Kurt teleported them into the woods near the school boundaries, "We'll be like the Three Musketeers!"

Remy grinned, trying not to rub his eye as he got used to the contacts. "Which one are you mon ami?"

"Aramis clearly. I'm the charming one."

Kurt scoffed at this, "Ze scary zing is zat he's right…. Everyone seems to love him for some reason."

"It's because I'm so charming!"

They all strode onto the school yard, with eyes almost immediately turning to Remy. David and Kurt smirked to themselves as they heard the girls tittering as they went by.

"It sounds like you might be developing your own Angel-style fan-club…" teased David, nudging Remy in the side, "… poor you."

Remy glanced around, smiling at the group of girls near the entrance to the school…. they practically fainted on the stairs. "Remy t'ink he may like it here."

…

"David… David!"

Remy and Kurt glanced at each other during music class. It was the last class of the day, and

everyone was beginning to feel the strain of the long day…. Especially David. Their friend was staring out of the window, smirking as he stared at a couple at the edge of the grass.

Whatever they were thinking about each together must have been interesting, because David only reacted when the teacher practically yelled his name.

"DAVID!"

The teen flinched, almost falling off his chair in surprise as the teacher glared at him.

"Glad to see I've finally got your attention…" she growled, "…what's so fascinating out there I wonder?"

David twisted around to glance at his friends, before shaking his head. "I was paying attention to you! I just happened to be looking outside…"

"Really? Then call you tell me the last thing that I said?"

There was silence for a few seconds, before David gave the teacher his most charming smile. "David, will you pay attention?"

The rest of the class chuckled at this, with Remy and Kurt turning to their friend and grinning in solidarity.

Their teacher however, was not as impressed.

"Seeing as you seem to know everything about chord structure…" she began, "…. Perhaps you can give us an example of melodic, minor ascending on the piano?"

David looked confused for a brief moment, before grinning and moving towards the piano, smirking at the class. When he played the first few notes, the students gasped in amazement and laughed.

"It seems today… that all you see,

Is violence in movies, and sex on TV!

But where are those good old-fashioned values…. On which we used to rely!"

"Alright David…" the Teacher tried to interrupt, but was too late.

Before the teacher could gain control, the class joined in with the tune.

"Lucky there's a family guy!

Lucky there's a man who… positively can do, all the things that make us- "

"- laugh and cry!" Remy solo-sang, badly imitating David's English accent.

"He's a family guuuuuuuy!" finished the rest of the class, laughing as the teacher groaned.

"Alright everyone…." The teacher sighed, "…. Thank you so much for that. I'll see you next week."

As the class quickly packed up their notebooks and pens, David, Remy and Kurt grinned at each other.

"Is every day like dis?" asked Remy, moving towards the classroom door.

Kurt nodded, "Ja. You get used to it."

Before they could fully exit the classroom, the teacher called David back. "I need to speak to you…." She stated, gesturing for Remy and Kurt to leave the room.

Rolling his eyes, David remained behind as his friends left.

Outside of the classroom, Kurt watched as several girls tittered and waved at Remy, most of them blushing when Remy winked at them. With his copper red locks and warm brown eyes (provided with contacts), Remy was one of the more attractive boys in the school… even if he was hanging out with Kurt and David.

They were only there for around five minutes, before David backed out of the room, hands up in surrender. "I completely understand. It won't happen again, I swear!"

Without waiting for the teacher's answer, David shut the door and strode over to his friends. "I don't think I'm allowed to have any fun…" he muttered, focusing on the classroom door, "… it was harmless fun right?"

Remy and Kurt both nodded in agreement as David smirked at them. "Watch this…." He whispered, gesturing at the wall which separated the corridor from the classroom.

From within the class, there was a couple of loud crashes and the teacher yelping in shock.

"Bye bye neatly organised music books…." Chuckled David, encouraging his friends to move further down the corridor.

Kurt however, was not as impressed.

"Zat pile of music books was very high…." He scolded, "… vhat if zey fell on her?!"

Batting his hand at his cousin, David rolled his eyes. "I scanned her mind, she was at her desk looking over lesson plans for tomorrow. And thinking some very not nice things about me by the way!"

"Zat doesn't mean zat you should knock over her books!"

There was only silence this time, as David just scoffed. Sensing the tenseness between the two, Remy cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go back to de school, non?"

Kurt glared at his cousin, before nodding. "Ja. Let's get to ze voods first."

The whole way to the woods just on the borders of the public school, David remained in silence. His fingers were twitching as he clutched the straps if his backpack, a deep frown on his face.

"Don't vorry…." Stated Kurt in a mock-whisper, "… he's just sulking because he knows he vas wrong."

David stormed ahead of them, as there was a deafening crack from above. A large branch splintered away from a tree and crashed to the ground in front of Kurt and Remy.

"Let's. Just. Go." Growled David, a deeper voice seemingly speaking over the top of him.

Remy took a step back, ignoring how Kurt grabbed his sleeve, before cautiously taking hold of the back of David's t-shirt. Once he made sure that they were alone, they teleported away to the Xavier Mansion.

As soon as the sulphur smelling cloud disappeared, David stormed away from his friend and waved the doors open, startling everyone inside as they slammed against the walls. He then stormed upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Upon hearing the loud noise, Erik (who Remy had only seen briefly before), came rushing out of the main living area.

"What the- "

Seeing Remy and Kurt standing in the main entrance, Erik came rushing over to them. "What happened?" he growled.

There was silence for a few moments, before Kurt sighed. "David got into trouble at school… he did somezing and I told him he vas wrong. But he just…. Shut us out."

Erik sighed, "Charles said he sensed David having another one of his headaches last night…. I'll let him know what's happened."

Before the older man could walk away, Kurt stepped forwards. "Do you zink it's…." he stopped, noticing other students in the area, "…. You-know-who surfacing again?"

"I hope not…" Erik glanced at the pair and sighed, "…. Don't worry about David. Me and Charles will fix it."

Remy and Kurt watched as Erik strode in the direction of Charles's office.

"Will David be okay?" Remy asked.

"I don't know…."


	6. Solitude

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

THEY HATE YOU, YOU KNOW.

"Shut up."

ALL YOU WANTED TO DO, WAS HAVE FUN.

"Shut up!"

ALL IT WOULD TAKE IS A LITTLE… RE-WIRING, AND YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM SPOILING YOUR FUN EVER AGAIN."

"SHUT UP!" David screamed, covering his ears with his hands and clenching his eyes shut. As he screamed, the objects in his room were sent flying, many crashing against the walls and door… some even smashed through the window.

YOU CAN'T SHUT ME UP DAVID… I'M ALWAYS HERE REMEMBER?

"Please… please go away!"

As he pleaded and begged, there was a cautious knock on his door.

"David… David is everything alright?"

Dad.

Desperately, David glanced around his room, knowing that he couldn't hide the destruction. There were holes in the walls and windows…. Shelves had been ripped off the wall and the bed posts were cracked.

"David…. Please answer me."

Blue eyes, that flickered red occasionally, darted towards the door. Hitting the side of his head with his hand, David willed the voice to shut up and he waved his hand and the door unlocked, swinging open to reveal his Dad.

"Oh David…" whispered Charles, as he wheeled himself into the room, "… why didn't you say anything?"

"It. Didn't. Start. Until. Today!" David forced out, grasping at his hair as he hunched over, "Make. It. Stop!"

Charles cautiously wheeled closer, until he was an arms-length away from his son, carefully reaching forwards and placing a gentle hand on top of David's head. Closing his eyes, Charles winced as he ventured into his son's mind, helping to seal the cracks in Legion's prison.

"Shh, shh, shh…" he whispered soothingly as he heard David whimper with the searing pain in his head, "… It's alright. It's alright."

After a few minutes of constant attention, the cracks in Legions' prison was sealed tightly shut once again.

Relieved, Charles gave a deep sigh. "What happened?" he whispered, "How did it get that bad."

David, who was breathing rather heavily, shook his head. "I-I don't know… the music teacher was yelling at me… calling me immature and childish. But her thoughts… her thoughts were calling me something different. That's when Legion spoke up… he kept telling me to hurt her, change her thoughts… I managed to resist until I got out of the classroom."

"What happened then?"

"I couldn't resist having a little fun… he managed to convince me to knock a large pile of books over. It could've really hurt her… Kurt was right about that."

"I'm assuming that he wriggled his way free, started feeding you negative thoughts about how your friends?"

David nodded, "He kept telling me that they hated me…. That they would leave me the first chance that they got."

"… He was wrong. You know that, don't you?"

Silence.

Gently, Charles encouraged his son to look him in the eye. "Right? You do know that?"

Slowly, David nodded, smiling as his Dad ruffled his hair. "Yeah…" he whispered, "… I know that now."

"Good… I think the others managed to convince Kurt and Remy to watch a film with them. Do you feel up to joining them?"

David thought to himself for a few moments, before shaking his head and pushing himself off the ground. "I-I think I'm going to stay in here for a bit…" he shuffled over to his bed and collapsed onto it, "… try and meditate."

"… Alright. I'll let them know you need some… time alone."

Waiting until the door closed behind his Dad, David clicked his fingers and the door locked. Safe and secure in the knowledge that very few people could enter the room.

"Shit…"

….

Remy couldn't help but keep his eyes on the door that opened into the recreation room. He and Kurt had been invited to a movie night with the rest of the young mutants as everyone tried to avoid the delicate subject of David.

As the movie droned on in the background, Kurt and Remy straightened up as they saw Charles wheel himself in. Kurt teleported them directly in front of the man and they both began to pester him, asking question after question until Charles finally held up his hands in a silent gesture for them to be quiet.

"Let's have a talk in my office…" he sighed, spinning around and wheeling out of the room, knowing that the other teens were still fearful of Legion… and therefore David. To have them overhear that the young man almost succumbed to the alternate personalities would have caused panic.

Once they reached his office, Charles was slightly pleased to see his husband already waiting for him. Before he could say anything, Erik noticed his presence and rushed to meet him.

"Is he alright, is it- "he stopped, not wanting to say the name (as though the alternate personalities were Beetlejuice).

Simply gesturing for Erik, Kurt and Remy to follow him into the office, Charles chose not to say anything until the door was firmly closed behind them. Before anyone could say anything, Charles held up his hand again.

"Yes, David is alright. No, there's nothing to worry about…. And yes, Legion had made cracks in his cell. We managed to fix them however."

"Legion got free?" Kurt asked in alarm.

"Thankfully no… but David could hear them. Legion were making their usual promises."

"All you have to do is 're-wire' us and ve'll follow his every vhim?"

At Remy's alarmed look, Kurt was quick to reassure him that "David can keep Legion back if it's just voices."

It was unclear as to whether Remy was actually reassured by this statement, but he seemed a bit calmer, so Charles felt confident that he could continue.

"David has made the decision to stay in his room alone for a while… I would ask that you respect his decision and leave him be for the time being."

Knowing that the statement was directed at them specifically, Kurt and Remy nodded as Erik headed towards the door. "I shall inform Pietro and Wanda of David's decision."

As the door closed behind the German, Remy nervously bit his lip. "Should we be worried?" he asked in concern, glancing over to Kurt, "Like… really worried?"

"Nein, nein… at least, I don't zink so."

…..

Weeks.

It had been weeks since David had come out of his room for more than food and school…. He wouldn't play pranks, he wouldn't watch films, he wouldn't play a game… nothing.

Even at school, he avoided Remy and Kurt, keeping his head down and doing his work, before rushing home before Remy and Kurt could even react to the end-of-day school bell.

Kurt was fed up of it, and that was clear to everyone.

"I know vhat he's doing…" muttered the blue-skinned teen, "… he's scared. He zinks zat we'll be safer without him, so he's avoiding us."

Remy, who was playing with a pack of cards, frowned at this. "So… what can we do?"

"…. Confront him."

Before Remy could say anything, Kurt grabbed him by the arm and teleported them directly outside David's bedroom door. As Remy got his bearings, Kurt began to hammer on the door.

"David! David, I know you're in zere!"

The only response was the radio inside the room increasing in volume…. Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey it sounded like.

"Don't try zat with me" Kurt practically screamed, catching the attention of other students along the corridor (who of course, peeked out of their rooms to see what was going on), "Don't ignore me David!"

Sheepishly, Remy glanced around and smiled weakly at all the spectators, shrugging as many of them frowned at the scene.

"David! DAVID!"

"What on earth is going on here?!"

Suddenly, it was as if no-one else had ever been in the corridor, with everyone disappearing into their own rooms when they heard the Professor. Remy took a step back when he saw the annoyance on Charles's face… Kurt however, kept his eyes on the door.

"Kurt. What are you doing?"

There was a brief silence, before Kurt span around and threw his hands into the air, "Ze last time ve locked Legion up, ve did it togezer. Vhat he's doing now, isn't going to help!"

"You've got to let him get on with it alone…. That's what David wanted."

"But it's not helping! He spends all day locked up vith his own thoughts! And Legion has a habit of twisting David's thoughts around…. You said he was locked up last time. Vhat's to stop Legion from coming back and taking advantage of David's isolation."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?!"

Charles sighed and shook his head. "Because… because I've been reinforcing the mental walls every night. Legion is not coming out any time soon."

"So vhy has David pulled away from us?!"

Another sigh. "Maybe, we should talk about this somewhere a little more… private."

…..

Remy felt as though he was spending half his time in the Professor's office as the door slowly shut behind them. Kurt was still visibly annoyed, but at his Uncle's insistence, he seated himself opposite the man and waited.

"…. David is scared…" began Charles, "… The incident a few weeks ago has made him wary of his own ability to keep Legion at bay."

"So?"

"So…" Charles sighed, "… do you remember what happened when Legion first appeared?"

"… Ja, of course."

"Legion went after friends and family first, because they knew that only David's friends and family could give him the strength to resist their control."

Remy frowned as Kurt seemed to deflate at this statement, "He's trying to protect us…" muttered the German, his tail flicking back and forth as Charles nodded in agreement.

"David saw and experienced everything the last time Legion took over…. He doesn't want to go through it again."

"We're going about this all wrong."

Startled, the three turned their attention to the office doorway to see Eric standing there. Having opened the door silently during their conversation, it was unclear as to how much Eric had heard.

Charles frowned as Eric moved further into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it with a flick of his fingers. "What do you mean, we're going about it all wrong?"

"We should be teaching David how to control Legion, not telling him that he should fear a part of him!"

"Legion cannot be controlled, only locked away."

"You don't know that for sure!"

"And you don't know that Legion can be controlled!"

As Eric and Charles glared at each other, Remy and Kurt found themselves edging away… especially as the metallic objects in the rooms began to shake.

After a few minutes of tension, Eric threw his hands into the air. "Fine. Let David be scared! I'm just saying, that if he knew more about what Legion could do, maybe he would be more inspired to control and master it!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT LEGION IS CAPABLE OF! MURDER AND DESTRUCTION!"

Charles's cry of outrage could be heard in both the physical world and inside their hands, which only made Remy and Kurt more nervous, continuing to edge away.

Seeming to sense that he'd crossed a line, Eric took a deep breath and headed towards the door, opening it with a flick of his fingers. "Just… think about it Charles. He can't stay in his room forever."

Before Charles could reply, Eric left…. Leaving Kurt and Remy behind to face Charles's annoyance.

"It's not that bloody simple…" Charles groaned, burying his face in his hands, "… It's not that bloody simple."


	7. Get Away

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit….I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

David focused on the light above his head, barely blinking as he clicked his fingers, switching the light on and off as he did so.

If anyone was watching from the outside, they would have seen the light come on and off, as though there was an electrical shortage.

Legion was still battling at his cage… although not as much as he had been a few days ago.

Everything was fine… until he realised that objects were flying around his room.

"No, no, no…" he whispered, pushing himself to his feet as he watched the objects fly around, "…. No, stop it! Please stop it!"

Nothing.

"STOP IT!"

…

"You heard what de Professor said…" Remy sighed, watching as Kurt paced his bedroom floor, "…. We need to give him space."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"… Why don't we continue watchin' de movie mon ami?"

Remy was trying to watch the second Star Wars film, but Kurt's endless pacing was driving him insane.

A few more moments of silence passed, before the pair heard a lout shouting coming from the room next door.

"STOP IT!"

Kurt didn't even hesitate, grabbing Remy's hand and teleporting into the room next door, only for a copy of the first Harry Potter book to strike him in the forehead.

"Scheisse!" he yelped, pressing his head against his sore forehead, as he and Remy plastered themselves against the bedroom wall, their eyes wide as they watched the room practically coming apart.

David was knelt on the bed, hunched over on his knees with his ears covered and his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"David!" Kurt yelled, trying to catch his cousin's attention, "David! You need to calm down!"

Glancing up at them for a brief moment, David's eyes widened. "You need to get out of here!" he screamed, "GET OUT!"

Before Kurt could say anything, Remy shook his head, "We're not leavin' you mon ami, you don't need to protect us!"

"GET OUT!"

Kurt and Remy turned to one another in unison, before Kurt grabbed his friend's hand and teleported them both to the bed, re-appearing next to David.

"Please don't shut us out David…" Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around his cousin in an attempt to calm him down, "… we're not going anywhere."

There was no answer from the telepath and when the pair tried to catch David's eye, they could see that they were glazed over.

David was trapped in his own mind.

"Is it Legion?" Remy asked, his voice tinged with pain, "Is he winning?"

"I don't know! I don't know! David please! We're here!"

It took a few moments before David seemed to come back to himself, taking a deep breath. "Go away…" he growled, "… leave me alone and go away!"

"We're not leaving you alone mon ami!"

"I need to be alone! Stay away and then you'll be safe! Just STAY AWAY!"

Kurt and Remy glanced at each other, before Kurt tightened his grip around his cousin. "You'll have to force us away."

"W-what?!"

"Your cousin is right mon ami…" Remy answered, tightening his own grip, "… you will have to force us to leave!"

"Control him David! You're stronger than him and you know it!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you can! We know you can!"

"I'll never be free! He's too strong, I can't control him!"

Kurt tried to force David to look him in the eyes, but to no avail. David just tugged his face away and continued to try and push them away. "You're only making it worse!"

"Don't panic!"

SO MUCH DELICIOUS FEAR.

Legion's voice caused the other two to startle, but they remained strong.

"We can do dis together mon ami!"

YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

"You can do it!"

"Don't let him win David!"

"Stop him!"

"I CAN'T!"

With this final scream, everything that was swirling around the room, suddenly picked up speed before slamming against the walls and door, and smashing through the windows.

And then everything was still.

Cautiously, Remy re-opened his eyes (having closed them when the items picked up speed), and winced at the destruction all around them. He then glanced at Kurt, who was staring down at David.

"Is it over?"

Kurt slowly nodded, rolling David (who was either asleep or unconscious) onto his back, "I zink so… Legion doesn't sleep, not like this."

"…What if it's a trap?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments, before he took a deep breath. "Ve vill have to take zat chance…. Check his eyes."

"What?"

"Vhen Legion is in control, David's eyes are red instead of blue… ve need to check zem."

Cautiously, Remy reached out and gently lifted up one of David's eyelids up and away from his eye.

Blue… the eye was blue.

"I t'ink we are safe…" he sighed in relief, "… We're safe."

"Danke Gott!" Kurt collapsed onto the bed, and throwing his tail over his eyes, "Danke Gott."

"What should we do now?"

Kurt just yawned, curling up into a ball.

"Kurt?"

Silence.

When Remy looked over, he rolled his eyes…. Kurt was already fast asleep, his tail now curled around David's wrist. "Fine…" the Cajun grumbled, lying down on the other side of David, "… I guess we're sleepin' here tonight then."

He may have grumbled, but honestly… he was sleep within seconds.

….

"I find him anywhere…" Azazrel sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he walked beside Charles, "… we were meant to have a training session this morning, but he never showed up… and he always shows up."

Charles frowned, "That is indeed concerning. Kurt is usually very punctual… have you tried his room?"

"Da."

"And Remy's room?"

"The new kid's? Da."

"And nothing?"

Azazrel nodded, causing Charles to frown. "Then I can only think of one more place they could be…. Could you please teleport us into David's room?"

The teleporter clearly didn't want to, having heard the rumours about the re-appearance of Legion, but he gently took a hold of Charles and his wheelchair before BAMFing them into the room…. Where they stopped in surprise.

Curled up on the largish bed, were the three teens.

David was in the middle, one arm wrapped around Remy and legs over Kurts'. Kurt was on his right side, his tail reaching over David and curling around Remy's hand as his other hand gripped David's t-shirt. Remy, was on the other side of David, one arm under David's head as the other hand gently squeezed the tail that was wrapped around it.

Cautiously, Charles reached out to David's mind, quickly checking the walls that kept Legion at bay.

Nothing.

No cracks, scratches or dents.

Legion had finally been fully contained… for now.

"I think we should let them sleep…" Charles eventually decided, a warm smile on his face, "… Everything is going to be alright now."

"How can you be so sure?"

Charles just smiled mysteriously and slowly started to wheel himself out of the room, allowing himself one last look at the three boys, before leaving the room.

…

Pat

Pat

Pat

Pat

David stirred weakly, lazily batting at whatever was batting at his cheek.

Pat

Pat

Pat

"Piss off…" he muttered, batting at whatever was hitting him again…. and then he grabbed it, "…AHA!"

"ARGH!"

There was a popping sound and the smell of sulphur as David suddenly found himself lying on a hard surface, his hand gripping Kurt's tail (which was struggling to get free) and the other, twisted in Remy's t-shirt.

"So nice you could join us boys."

David wearily glanced over, his eyes lidded as his Dad smirked at him.

"Why don't I let you boys get changed and then we can have a talk?


	8. Sparring

Okay, I know I have a lot of things on the go at the moment, but this has been in my head for a while.

Basically, it's an X-Men AU where Cherik is canon. They have Pietro, Wanda and David as children. Raven and Azazel are together with Rogue (adopted) and Kurt as their children.

Kurt and David are the same age, along with Remy/Gambit…. I'll let the story tell the rest.

Please read and review.

…..

"I am very proud of you boys…" Charles directed his statement to Kurt and Remy, a fond smile on his face, "… going into David's room and helping to strengthen Legion's cage was very brave of you…. A little bit silly, but very brave."

Kurt and Remy smirked slightly, but shuffled slightly anyway… after all, they had been told to stay away from David during his recovery.

"Now, whilst David's walls are a lot stronger, we do have to be careful for a few more days, just to be sure…" he gave them both a fond look, "… however, I think David would be happy to see you. I believe he's in the music room. His new-found freedom has spurred a little piano playing session."

…

"There must be some kind of way outta here

Said the joker to the thief

There's too much confusion

I can't get no relief…"

Kurt and Remy made their way into the music room, beaming at the sight of David at the piano, a wicked smirk on his face as he hammered at the keys.

"Business men, they drink my wine

Plowman dig my earth

None were level on the mind

Nobody up at his word

Hey, hey"

No reason to get excited

The thief he kindly spoke

There are many here among us

Who feel that life is but a joke

But, uh, but you and I, we've been through that

And this is not our fate

So let us stop talkin' falsely now

The hour's getting late, hey"

In a pause of the song, Kurt and Remy started to clap and whoop, startling David to a point where he almost fell out of his seat.

"Funny guys, real funny…" David scowled, before smirking at them and pushing himself back to his feet, "… What did Dad say?"

"Ve got a little bit of a scolding…" Kurt shrugged, "… but I zink he vas just happy to have you back."

"Yeah, I bet."

For a while, they sat in silence, until David finally sighed and nervously spoke up, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through… if I'd known how bad it was getting I- "

"Don't…" Kurt interrupted, "… Ve're your friends and nothing's going to change that."

"Oui! Oui!" Remy agreed eagerly, nodding as David turned to him, "We can be like the three Musketeers! Just like you said."

"You three? Not with how much you skipped in training."

They all turned to the doorway and winced at the sight of Logan standing there.

"Come on…" the older man grunted, "… I was willing to listen to Chuck and give you three some free time, but enough is enough. Some light training won't do you any harm."

"Actually…" Kurt raised his hand, "… Uncle Charles said that David needs to take it easy for a bit and- "

"- We're spending some time on sparring without powers." Logan gestured for them to follow him, "Nothing for Chuck to worry about."

…

"This is useless!" Warren announced after hearing what Logan had planned for them, "We have powers, why would we- "

"- Because the government are always cooking up new schemes to prevent mutants from using their powers." Logan interrupted, glaring at the winged teen, "Hand to hand combat will help you to keep safe or get away."

"So, they'll magically be able to stop my wings from working?"

"Yes… if they decide to break every tiny bone in them."

Warren was stunned into silence at this, his wings shrinking back against his back as the rest of the training class resolutely stared ahead, not wanting to glance back in case the humour of the situation was clear on their faces.

"The rules are simple brats. No powers at all. Those with certain physical mutations will be able to use them but only in certain circumstances, they are not to be your main method of attack or defense. Wings, tails, horns etc, etc."

Many of the mutants weren't happy with the decision but didn't say anything as Logan pulled out a list, "Right… first up Kurt and Kitty."

"Good luck…" David whispered into Kurt's ear, "… I heard she's vicious in hand-to-hand combat."

"Ha, Ha."

As Remy and David moved to the side, to watch the sparring match, David noticed something very interesting…. Remy couldn't stop staring at Logan.

"Really?" he hissed in glee, nudging Remy in the side, "Got a little bit of a crush, do we?"

Remy instantly flushed, trying to hide his face away from David as the other teen continued to nudge him in the side, "Shut up."

"No really…. Logan?"

Remy quickly glanced at the man in question, "You cannot deny he is attractive non? Remy cannot be blamed for having a small crush on the man."

"Remy… he's like three times your age, more than that!"

"Remy know dat! Dat why Remy not going to say anyt'ing until Remy is older."

David still looked unsure about the situation, but chose not to press any further, turning his attention back to the sparring match just as Kurt pinned Kitty to the mat, teasing her when she growled in frustration about not being able to simply phase through the floor.

"Alright, alright…" Logan chuckled, "… split it up you two. Next up are Remy and Ororo."

Ororo winked at Remy as she made her way to the ring, as Kurt teleported to the other side of David.

"Soooo…" the blue-skinned mutant frowned, "… vhat vere you two talking about? Remy looked a little upset."

"…. He has a crush on Logan."

"Vhat!"

"Ssssh!" David glanced around to make sure no-one had heard him, "It's probably just a little crush, but I don't think Remy knows how to deal with it."

"Vell… no, he probably doesn't" Kurt sighed wearily, "Ve both suspect vhat might have happened vhen he vas with Sinister… maybe he's scared?"

David thought to himself for a few moments before he shrugged. "Well… Logan won't do anything until Remy turns eighteen anyway, he's that kind of guy… Remy will get over it before then."

"Sorry Remy!"

They both turned their attention back to the fighting ring, where Remy was clutching at his eye, thankfully chuckling as Ororo frantically tried to move his hand so that she could have a look at it.

"Alright, alright…" Logan stepped into the ring, gently gripping Remy's chin and tilting it to one side so that he could see the extent of the injury (and Remy was quick to drop his hand at that), "… it'll bruise like a bit- peach, but you'll be fine. We'll call this one a draw, so that Chuck doesn't pitch a fit."

Remy still looked a little bit stunned, but nodded anyway and went to sit next to the other two, a light flush appearing on his face, which only deepened when the other two nudged him in the side.

"Shut up…" he muttered, "… not a word."

There were several more matches, before Logan glanced down at his list again… and groaned. "Oh, this oughta be good. Warren and David."

"Ooooooo." Kurt and Remy hissed into David's ear, smirking as David rolled his eyes and made his way to the training ring, as did Warren.

"Alright…" Logan spoke up again, "… I feel like I have to say the rules again for this fight. No powers at all, and if I see excessive use of wing Warren, I will personally drag you to Chuck by them, am I understood?"

The pair nodded begrudgingly and moved into defensive positions, glaring at each other.

"Alright… GO!"

Almost immediately, Warren darted forwards, his hand outstretched as he pinned David against the side of the rink by his throat, before throwing him to the ground.

From there on, it seemed like a one-sided fight… a very vicious, one-sided fight.

Warren's punches were quick, forcing David to dive to side to side in an effort to avoid injury

"T'is doesn't seem like keeping David calm?" Remy hissed in alarm, watching as David attempted to strike Warren, only for his hit to be blocked and Warren to jab him in the side, forcing the breath from his lungs, "De professor is goin' to kill us if Legion breaks free again."

"David can handle himself."

"Without Legion gettin' involved?"

Kurt winced at this, his tail batting frantically from side to side, betraying how anxious he was as he gnawed at his lower lip.

Meanwhile, the other students were starting to grow concerned as well, hissing as Warren pressed the attack more and more, practically pinning David against the edge of the rink.

"Alright Warren, let's call it a day!" called out Logan.

No response.

"Wings! Cut it out!"

Again…. no response.

Before Logan could even think about leaping into the rink and dragging Warren away, there was a sudden tension in the room.

ENOUGH.


	9. Confrontation

ENOUGH.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention to the entrance, tensing as Professor X rolled in, anger written all over his face.

"Thank God for that…" Logan muttered under his breath, practically leaping into the ring and pulling Warren away by his shirt collar, "… When I tell you to stop Wings, you stop!"

"I was winning though!"

"Don't care. I'm in charge and you didn't stop. Start running kid."

"For how long?"

"Until I say stop… maybe you'll learn the meaning of the word then."

Warren scowled, but clearly didn't want to disagree with the older mutant, taking off into a sprint as Charles wheeled closer to the action.

"Children, class is dismissed…. Logan, what happened?"

Making sure that all the teens had left the area, Logan started. "I swear Chuck, it was just meant to be a sparring match. No powers, just basic self-defence. I listened when you wanted everyone to go easy on your kid for a while."

"It doesn't look as though that went according to plan."

Logan winced, "Well, how was I meant to know Wings was going to be a dick about all this?"

"There's not one person who doesn't know about their rivalry… but you do have a point. I would have expected Warren to behave better."

"What do you want me to do?"

"…. When he's finished, send him up to my office. Maybe I'll get through to him."

Logan couldn't help but smirk at this, casting a quick glance at Warren who was still racing around the room. "I don't suppose you'll let me watch?"

"Logan…" Charles shook his head, "… if you happen to see David, would you mind sending him to me as well? I hope this didn't have a negative effect on him."

"He'll be fine Chuck. Elf and Cajun will have it under control."

…..

"He is such a hurensohn!" Kurt growled, tail whipping around angrily as he examined David's wounds, lightly pressing on the bruises, causing David to hiss in protest, "Bastard!"

"I really don't think you should say that…." David teased, batting Kurt's tail away as it tried to press on his bruises as well, "… you know what your Mum's hearing is like."

Kurt continued to mutter in German under his breath as Remy glanced around the small building in confusion.

"Where are we?"

"The boathouse…" answered David, "… barely anyone comes down here, so if me and Kurt, and now you, ever feel like we need to get away from it all, we come here."

"Huh… it's beau."

"Yeah, it's not bad… not as beau as Logan though, huh?"

At David's teasing tone, Remy rolled his eyes, sticking two fingers up at the other two as they giggled like naughty school-children.

"Vhat do you even see in him?" Kurt asked, once he stopped sniggering, "It can't be his friendly attitude?"

"I don' know what it is… I just like him!"

Remy sounded a little confused by these feelings, wrapping his arms around himself and staring up at the sky. Glancing at one another, Kurt and David cleared their throats and David got to his feet.

"Hey… if it makes you feel any better, you'll probably be his type when you're older?"

"David!"

At Kurt's admonishing tone, Remy couldn't resist turning around and questioning David's comment.

David smirked, "Logan used to like one of the student teachers at the school…. Jean, we've mentioned her, right? Well, he really liked her, but she liked Scott."

"What… what happened, does he still like her?"

Wincing at Remy's forced nonchalant tone, David shrugged, "Nah, I don't think he does anymore? I mean, he did back off once Jean and Scott got really serious, but… I don't tend to look at what Logan's thinking."

"Only because he threatened to kick your ass…" Kurt grumbled, which David ignored.

"So, he might not like her like that anymore?"

Remy didn't seem convinced by this, but nodded anyway, before changing the subject. "Why d'ya t'ink Warren lost control like dat?"

"He doesn't like me… it's not that hard to understand."

"… But… why? I don' understand it?"

David and Kurt glanced at one another, before David waved his hand for Kurt to continue.

"Varren didn't have a good start in life…" Kurt started, "… his Vati tried to keep him hidden, and when Varren's vings got too big, he tried to sell him to a mutant fighting ring."

Remy immediately winced at this. They'd all heard horror stories about mutants being forced to fight each other to the death for the amusement of certain non-mutants. "Den what happened?"

"Ze X-men. Every so often, ve send undercover operatives to zese rings, and free as many mutants as ve can. Some chose to come back here, and Varren vas one of zem."

"Alright… dat still don't explain why he don't like you?"

David spoke up at this, "We don't exactly know when it started either. We tried to be friends with him, he'd just come out of an awful place, of course we tried to be friends with him!"

*******Flashback********

"Hey, isn't zat the new kid?"

David glanced down from the high branches, staring at the winged boy who was walking past down below. "I think so… HEY WARREN! WARREN!"

No response.

"I don't zink he heard you."

Turning his attention away from the perfectly formed icicles (which he could not confirm that he was trying to lick, curious to see if his tongue really would stick to the ice), David leaned over, hanging onto the branch above in order to get a little closer.

"HEY WARREN!"

Unfortunately, he leant just a little too forwards.

The branch that he was hanging onto wobbled dangerously, prompting him to lean back quickly, watching as the snow from that branch fell to the ground… landing right on top of Warren.

"… You idiot." Kurt muttered, wincing as Warren's wings furiously batted the snow away as he pushed himself to his feet and glared up into the branches.

"Time to go now."

Before David could say anything as an apology, Kurt grabbed his wrist and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke…. Not very far mind you, Kurt struggled to teleport long distances with a partner.

Once on the ground, they raced back into the mansion, ignoring Warren's angry cries behind them.

*****End Flashback*******

"So… all of dis fightin' is just 'cause of you accidentally droppin' snow on 'im?"

Both David and Kurt nodded, as Remy groaned and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly as he clearly tried to muffle his laughter.

"S-so… " Remy spluttered when he finally had enough breath to speak, "… W-what happened when y-you tried to s-say s-sorry?"

"… He hit us with his wings… hard."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Ve had bruises for weeks! And it's been like zat ever since!"

"Haven't you ever tried again?"

Both David and Kurt glanced at one another, before shaking their heads.

"He got Bobby to ice over our rooms." David scowled at the memory, "Let's just say, the idea of being friends after that never occurred to us."

Before Remy could say anything in response, rain suddenly started to pelt the glass of the boathouse windows, the sound of the drops bouncing off the lake echoing throughout the area.

"I zought it said sunshine today?" Kurt mused, staring up at the windows, frowning at the sudden storm that seemed to have come over them.

"It did…" David was silent for a few moments, before glancing over at the other two.

"Ororo." They all sighed in unison.

….

Racing back to the mansion, soaked within seconds of being out in the rain, the trio walked in on… chaos.

Pure and bloody chaos.

Well, not quite bloody, but it was getting there.

A crowd had gathered in the recreation room as Ororo screamed at Warren… although what she was saying was a mystery…. But she was angry.

There were no adults to be seen.

David knew most of them were on a mission, therefore the others must be in or near the Danger room, where the sudden downpour couldn't have been heard.

"Ve need to do somezing…" Kurt whispered, his tail flicking in anxiety as Ororo's voice raised in volume and the storm grew in intensity, "… before she rips ze roof off ze house!"

Remy nodded, but David remained silent, cautiously making his way over to Ororo and taking her hand, even as wind whipped at his face.

"Ororo!" David fought to make himself heard, "Ororo, you need to calm down!"

Ororo paused briefly, before turning her attention to David. "Why do you defend him?" she asked, confusion in her voice, "He would have seriously hurt you if your Dad hadn't been there, if Logan didn't get there in time! You've never done anything like that to him, so what gives him the right to- "

"- Because it's Warren." David interrupted, his voice calm and soothing, "Come on, why don't we go back to the Danger Room and do what we used to do when you first came here…. Snowman competitions!"

"Are we not a little old for- "

"- Never!"

Ignoring the crowds and the concerned looks they were getting, the trio led Ororo out of the room and back downstairs.

"You don't have to do this you know…" she eventually whispered, just before they could enter, "…I would have calmed down."

"Ve know"

"Oui…" Remy nodded his head, "… dat is what friends do."

David beamed in agreement, "Yep…. Friends don't let other friends kill people because they're angry. Especially not X-Men."

"It looks bad for ze cameras."

"… You boys are actually mad."


	10. Camping Thoughts

"Are you sure your parents are alright wit' dis?" Remy asked, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

The last year had been kind to him. He'd mostly recovered from the malnutrition of his captive years, shooting up a couple of inches and developing some muscle from the training sessions.

He wasn't fully recovered… not mentally.

"I-I mean… dis sounds like a family t'ing."

David and Kurt both glanced up at their friend, tilting their heads to one side in unison.

"You are family…" David rolled his eyes, "… why would you think that you weren't? Now come on! They're waiting for us downstairs, and I can promise that they will leave without us."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Zey did five years ago."

"Yep, Pietro came back and got us though."

"Ve vere a lot smaller zen…. He won't be able to carry us zis time."

Remy opened his mouth again to protest, only for David and Kurt to grab one arm each and pull him out of the door, the bags floating behind them.

Down in the hall, David's parents and siblings were waiting, along with Kurt's parents and sister.

"Finally!" Wanda rolled her eyes, "Why are you two always late?"

David scrunched up his face, "Why are you two always late?" he mimicked, jumping behind Kurt as Wanda growled at him.

"Children, children…" Charles held up his hands, in a silent call for order, "… can we have at least one family holiday without arguing?"

"They take after us Charles…" Erik muttered fondly, "… it'll never happen."

Remy laughed nervously along with the rest of the family, as they all nodded in agreement. He hoped the metal-bender was only joking.

It hadn't been that long since he heard the story of their last argument… and the one before that.

******Flashback******

"I knew it!"

David and Kurt frowned, glancing at Remy, who was staring at the computer screen.

"I knew I'd seen him somewhere!"

Before the other two could say anything, Remy spun the screen around and gestured at the video he was watching.

"Why didn' you tell me your Vati was de mutant who tried to kill de president?!"

On the screen, the pair could see Erik dressed in his old Magneto uniform, arms out-stretched as he made his speech.

"It… didn't seem important?" David winced, watching as he and Kurt raced out onto the scene (Kurt wearing his concealer watch) to protest his Vati's words and actions, "Him and Dad were going through a rough patch… Dad was pinned under something at this point I think."

Remy scowled, turning the screen back around as his eyes widened again and he gestured at it again, "And dat's you! I'm sure of it… you and Kurt with dat watch!"

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhh…" Another wince, "… It wasn't that important."

Remy stared at them in silence for a few moments, before shaking his head and groaning, "I can't believe you two! How could you not tell me?!"

"It's… complicated."

When Remy just stared at him, David sighed. "It's hard admitting that my Vati was once considered a super-villain. The man who once threatened to kill the president of the United States… It was a hard couple of years before all that, dealing with Dad's depression and I guess I- I just wanted to forget about it all."

Silence.

"Yeah…" Remy finally whispered, shutting the laptop, "… I get that."

****End Flashback*****

If Erik could think about killing the President after an argument with his husband, then what would he consider doing after another argument.

"Alright, is everyone ready!" Charles called out, smiling as they all nodded, "Excellent. Azazel, if you would do the honours?"

"Da." The older teleporter muttered in Russian, silently gesturing for everyone to link hands, before they all disappeared in a red cloud of smoke, reappearing in a clearing in the middle of a patch of wood.

Within seconds, Pietro had set up the tent (and Erik had neatened it up), and a fire was crackling merrily in the middle of the campsite.

Unsure about what to do, Remy hovered uncertainly on the outskirts of the site, fists clutching at the bag strap.

"Remy, come and sit down." Charles asked gently, patting the space beside him as Erik covered him with a blanket, "There's no point in hovering around like that. You'll find that it never takes us very long to set up."

"Oui, I-I can see dat." Remy did as he was bid, glancing around in amazement. Within seconds, four tents had been set up and all the equipment lay on the floor.

"Bagsy not getting the food!" Pietro suddenly piped him, cackling as everyone else called out "Not it!" as well (Remy only joining in at Kurt's nudge).

David called it out just a little too late, face twisting in frustration as he rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. "Alright! Alright! Fish coming right up!"

"Need any help?" Raven asked, only for David to wave her off.

"Nah, let's call this a lesson in control."

The whole group watched as David walked to the edge of the river, hands outstretched in front of him as he took a deep breath. Within a minute of careful concentration, ten flapping fish were hovering inches above the surface of the river.

And then they were all hitting Pietro in the face, causing the speedster to fall backwards off of the log he was sitting on. Within seconds of her twin falling to the ground, Wanda flicked her fingers, red magic darted out and hitting David in the back of the legs, sending him falling backwards to the ground, legs splashing in the water.

"Bullies! Both of you!" the teenager cried out in indignation, "Treason!"

"Deserved!" "Deserved!"

As the rest of the family chuckled, David sheepishly made his way over, removing his jeans until he was left in his swimming trunks underneath.

"Remy…" Charles looked exasperated by his children's bickering as he turned to the surprisingly silent teen, "… have you ever tried fish roasted over a fire?"

Remy nodded, thinking back to the days of travelling with his Papa, automatically curling up at the memory. Thankfully, Charles didn't push any further, clapping his hands together. "Well then, why don't you help Azazel with the fish, and let's have dinner!"

…

The fish disappeared in almost an instant, as night fell.

With the only light being the fire in the centre of the camp, and blankets wrapped all around them, they all started to tell each other stories.

Well, Charles started to tell stories… he was the best of it anyway, animated hands telling the legend of Atlantis.

It should have been distracting.

It should have taken Remy's mind off of everything.

And yet, when everyone had clambered into their sleeping bags, inside the tents, Remy remained where he was, sunglasses off as he stared up at the moon.

"Remy?"

Remy flinched, spinning around to see Erik leaning against a nearby tree, yawning, before moving over.

"So, what's got you down?" he asked the teen, taking a seat beside him, "I know this family is a bit chaotic and this isn't quote the peaceful camping trip you expect, but- "

"- I used to do dis wit' my Papa." Remy interrupted, not really caring that it was rude to do so, "When we used to travel across de country, we'd spend de night in caravans, and he'd teach me all about de stars."

"… They're gone now, aren't they?"

Remy nodded silently, pulling his legs up as he wrapped his arms around them.

"Charles has been asking around you know…" Erik continued, undeterred by the silent treatment, "… trying to find out if anyone knows what might have happened to your family."

"Don't bother…" Remy mumbled, "… I know dey're dead, and de Thieves Guild has probably disappeared under-ground. If de Assassins haven't took advantage and killed dem all anyway."

"… Sounds like you live in interesting times."

Remy couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, you could say dat."

Silence fell over the small area once again, and Remy's mind once again turned to New Orleans…. Maybe the Assassins did attack… maybe they managed to kill the Thieves.

Did anyone survive?

Henri's family?

Tante Mattie?

Anyone?

The thought was too depressing to think about. Huddling up, Remy didn't hear Erik shuffle closer until a gentle hand was on his shoulder.

"It's getting cold…" the man muttered, thankfully seemed to understand that the teen didn't want to talk about his family anymore, "… you should probably get inside."

"Oui… I will."

Thankfully, Erik didn't push any further and turned to leave.

Remy, turned his attention back to the stars.


End file.
